milagro
by karlita-weasley
Summary: una nueva aventura comenzaran a vivir Harry y Ron...pero ¿Qué pasó con Hermione? descubranlo aqui!


**holazZ!! mi primer fic..espero que les guste! dejen sus reviews ia??**

**todos los personajes que reconoscan pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**besitos bye!**

**1**

**Tragedia en la Madriguera**

En una pequeña cuidad de Londres, llamada Privet Drive, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles, y disminuía en parte el calor que azotaba las ventanas de aquella casa en la que se encontraba una familia muy particular. Harry Potter, un muchacho delgado y despeinado descansaba sobre su cama en una aburrida tarde de verano, esperando alguna novedad acerca de sus amigos. Su último mes en Hogwarts no había sido nada fácil, la muerte de Dumbledore le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, pues poco a poco se quedaba sin las personas que más quería, por esto mismo rompió con Ginny la pelirroja hermana de su mejor amigo ya que no quería que ella fuera la próxima víctima de los ataques de Voldemort. En ese instante, algo choca contra la ventana, enseguida se levantó de su cama y corrió para ver lo que era, al acercarse vio a una lechuza de color caramelo que correspondía a la familia Weasley, soltó la carta que llevaba en su pata y le dio de comer al ave por el largo viaje que había realizado. Con manos temblorosas Harry leyó:

_Harry:_

_Quédate donde estás, iremos enseguida a buscarte, prepara tus cosas, algo grave ha ocurrido._

_Arthur Weasley._

El muchacho quedo meditando en la carta¿Qué habría ocurrido¿Le habría pasado algo a su mejor amigo? O ¿Habrían atrapado a Draco Malfoy y a Snape por el asesinato de Dumbledore?. Esperanzado ordenó sus cosas, e impaciente miraba a cada minuto el reloj, necesitaba saber cuanto antes lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto se sintió un PUM! Y apareció en su cuarto el señor Weasley, Thonks, Moody y Lupin.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry.

Ahora no te podemos decir nada, necesitamos que nos acompañes a la Madriguera, ahí están los otros miembros de la Orden y te explicaremos- respondió Lupin.

Saca tu escoba, iremos volando- le dijo Thonks.

Sacando su escoba sin hacer más preguntas salieron por la ventana y Moody dejó una carta para sus tíos. Por todo el ruido que causaron al salir, tío Vernon subió corriendo las escaleras y los vio salir, la furia comenzó a subir por cada una de sus venas y su cara se puso roja de ira, Petunia subió tras él y cogió el sobre que estaba sobre la cama, lo abrió y leyó:

_Familia Dursley: _

_Nos llevaremos a Harry, está en buenas manos, no se preocupen._

_Moody._

Ambos se miraron enfadados, pero no les quedaba más remedio, dejando la carta donde estaba, se retiraron abatidos a su habitación.

El aire acariciaba la cara de Harry y las casas se iban alejando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, dando paso a los campos. Allá, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la casa de los Weasley. Aterrizaron sin problemas y todos corrieron hasta el comedor, en donde se encontraba la señora Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Charly, Bill, y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, quienes estaban preocupados y al entrar Harry y el resto, Molly se acercó al muchacho, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, Harry al no entender lo que ocurría, preguntó:

Me puede decir alguien ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-.

Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos les contaremos lo que ha sucedido- dijo Arthur.

Tomando la palabra Lupin comenzó a hablar:

Ginny ha desaparecido, y no sabemos bien lo que pasó, los miembros han tratado de investigar y el único dato concreto es que la secuestró un mortifágo-.

Ron desesperado comenzó a decir:

No solo a Ginny se han llevado, acaba de llegar Pigwidgeon con una carta de los padres de Hermione diciendo que la última vez que la vieron fue en el callejón Diagon comprando sus libros para el 7º año en Hogwarts, cuando se le acercó un muchacho rubio de cara afilada, y de ahí no la vieron más, eso es terrible- una lagrima comenzó a caer por su rostro.

Un muchacho rubio de cara afilada…- dijo pensativo Harry.

DRACO MALFOY!!!!!! – Respondieron al unísono Ron y Harry mirándose a los ojos.

**fin del primer capítulo...**

**espero sus review!!!**


End file.
